Bloo To The Future
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: When Bloo and Mac travel to 1965, trouble begins with someone in love! R&R please!
1. The Time Machine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Back to the Future and the songs featured. Foster's belongs to Cartoon Network and Back to the Future belongs to Universal.

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Bloo To The Future**

**Chapter 1 – The Time Machine**

It was a sunny Monday morning as Mac was making his way up to Foster's, ready for another day. When he opened the door, he saw Bloo, but then his jaw dropped to the floor. Bloo was dressed in a white coat, like the ones in science labs, wearing glasses… and a white hair wig! He then noticed something big covered in a white sheet.

'Bloo, what is this?' asked Mac.

'Oh, hi Mac. This is going to be a great day, for I, Professor Doc Bloo Brown, am building, in the history of the world… a time machine!'

He threw the sheet away to reveal his 'time machine.'

'Whadda you think?'

Mac was worried, but confused. 'Well, first of all, time machines don't exist. Second, this doc built his out of a car. Third, that's not a car, it's a police box!'

He was right. It was a blue police box, like the ones in the UK.

'So, who am I to judge on that?' He then threw away the coat, wig and glasses. 'How about we take this thing for a ride?'

'I don't know, Bloo. Don't you think we might get in trouble for this?'

'What do you mean by that? If Mr Herriman doesn't notice that we're gone, then we won't be in trouble.' He then opened the door. 'Come on, I'm sure you'll love it.'

Mac, with no choice, went inside with Bloo as he closed the door. Inside was unlike anything he had ever seen. He then heard Bloo switch it on.

'Now, here's what you need to know. That tells you where you are now, that tells you where you're going to, and that tells you where you were. You got all that?'

'Sure, whatever Bloo.'

'Then let's get this baby started!' He walked over to a panel and started typing in some numbers and letters, muttering to himself. He then hit the 'ENTER' button, and grabbed the lever.

'Here we go!'

As he pulled the lever, the machine started shaking, like it was lifting off. As they felt the force of the machine blasting off, Mac heard some music. It sounded like synthesises, but with French horns and strings.

'My own theme music. Cool, huh?'

Mac sighed unknowing of where the time machine was taking them.


	2. 1965

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Back to the Future and the songs featured. Foster's belongs to Cartoon Network and Back to the Future belongs to Universal.

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Bloo To The Future**

**Chapter 2 – 1965**

Mac and Bloo felt the machine land with a thud. Bloo then switched it off.

'Well?' asked Mac with concern.

'Well what?'

'Where are we?'

'Go see for yourself.'

Mac slowly walked to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped (again) to the floor. As Bloo walked to see what was wrong with Mac, his jaw too dropped to the floor. Outside was what Bloo had predicted. It was 1965. The buildings were as they were, the cinema was just like it was back then, and the music was swinging.

'Pinch me.'

'What?'

'I said pinch me.'

'Why should I? You should be slapped instead.'

'How dare you.'

But before Bloo could react, Mac was walking out, amazed that not only was he in 1965, but Bloo's time machine had really worked! He then noticed a cinema sign that said, 'The Sound of Music,' then smiled.

'Well, whadda you know?'

'What, Mac?'

'The Sound of Music. My mum always talked about that movie. She even remembered when she first saw it…'

'Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if she looked like Frankie back then!'

'She sure did,' said Mac to himself. They walked off, exploring the place. Not far, a group of girls were walking towards the cinema, eagerly excited.

'I heard that this film is good,' said one of the girls.

'I know. That Christopher Plummer is to die for!' They all giggled.

'He sure knows how to make us all dream,' said a redhead. 'Shall we go in?'

They all walked into the cinema. But before they could, a young man ran up and took the redhead's bag.

'Hey! That guy just stole my bag!'

Mac, who was about to head back to the time machine, heard the girl's voice and saw the man running down the street. He then ran up to the man and jumped onto him. The bag fell out of the man's hand. Mac ran up to the bag and went to pick it up. Bloo came running up to him.

'Mac, why did you do that? You could've made a fool of yourself.' But Mac wasn't listening. He was about to walk up to the girl…

'Mac, that bag has girl germs on it!'

Realising this, he quickly dropped the bag and ran off with Bloo. Unknowing to Mac, the girls ran up to the redhead's bag and picked it up.

'Wow, that took some courage.'

'Yeah, who was that boy?'

The redhead was too busy dreaming away. 'I don't know… but I'm gonna find out.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who do don't get the 'pinch me' joke, this is a reference to a deleted scene from Back to the Future. Marty is still not convinced he's in 1955, so he asks a young lady to pinch him. But instead, she slaps him.


	3. Mac's Mum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Back to the Future and the songs featured. Foster's belongs to Cartoon Network and Back to the Future belongs to Universal.

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Bloo To The Future**

**Chapter 3 – Mac's Mum**

Later, Mac and Bloo were inside an old garage, with the time machine covered in an old sheet.

'You're lucky nobody saw this when we arrived, Mac.'

'I know. I just hope nobody was following us.'

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other, worried. Mac went to the door and opened. Then his jaw dropped (yet again) to the floor. Standing in front of him was a girl, with red hair, a pink top and blue jeans shorts. The only one that Bloo could come to mind was…

'Frankie! That woman looks like Frankie. But that means… that girl is Mac's mum!!!'

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to say thank you.'

'For what?' He then noticed the girl walking towards him. He moved back.

'For returning that bag.'

'Uh-oh,' thought Bloo.

'I think a man should be strong, so he can stand up for himself… and protect the woman he loves.'

Mac blushed when he realised what was going on. Mac's mum was getting on to him, and that meant that if he and his mum got married, he wouldn't exist in the future! He had to fix it.

'Yeah, well thanks for that…'

'No problem. Oh and don't forget, tonight is the prom. If you can make it, I'd be really glad.' She then kissed Mac on the cheek. She walked off, heading out the door. Bloo then closed the door.

'Oh boy, have we got some trouble in our ha…' He stopped to see Mac, still dreaming about that kiss he just had, then felt a slap on his face.

'Snap out of it, Mac.'

'Sorry.'

'Do you realise what you've just done?'

'Yeah. That was my mum… hitting on me! If she and I got married, I wouldn't exist in the future at all!'

'Gee, I thought you might not have known that. Plus, tonight's the prom. So, we've gotta figure out a way to separate you two and hook her up with another guy before the end of tonight.'

'Yeah.' Mac then thought of something. 'And I think I just know how to do that.'


	4. The Prom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Back to the Future and the songs featured. Foster's belongs to Cartoon Network and Back to the Future belongs to Universal.

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Bloo To The Future**

**Chapter 4 – The Prom**

It was 7:30pm, and Mac was waiting outside with Bloo. Mac was wearing a white shirt, with a red tie and a brown jacket. He was also in black pants and shoes.

'This is stupid. How is this going to help me?'

'Don't worry, Mac. I got a guy who'll fall for your mum, hook line and sinker! Just remember what we planned out and everything will be fine.' He then saw Mac's mum's car pull up. 'You're on your own, buddy!' He then jumped behind a bush.

As his mum walked out of the car, Mac gasped. She was dressed in the most beautiful pink dress you would ever see. Her hair was down, and she was wearing purple earrings. He blushed, as he remembered seeing Frankie in a similar outfit.

'Ready?'

'I guess so.'

They walked towards the local school gym. Inside was full of other teens with their partners, and up on stage was a band. At this, Mac decided not to wait any longer.

'Could you wait here for a sec?'

'Sure.' Mac then bolted towards the stage. The band had stopped playing at this point, but then they saw Mac running towards the leader. He then whispered something in his ear. The leader then turned to his other members and asked them for the song Mac suggested. As they started, Mac ran down the stage and back to his mum.

'What were you doing, boy?'

'I was just requesting a song.'

The song turned out to be My Girl by The Temptations. As the leader started singing, Frankie saw something from the corner of her eye. She could make out who the guy was, but Mac couldn't. Paying no attention to Mac, she ran over to the guy. Then, Bloo came out from a door behind him. Mac turned to see him.

'I think your plan worked.'

'Well, of course it did. It only takes a motown song and a hunky guy to make Frankie forget about you.'

As the band finished, Mac then thought of another idea. He ran up to the stage and asked the leader something. Bloo couldn't make it out though. The leader then handed Mac the guitar and microphone. The leader then asked the others that this was Mac's turn.

'I'd like to perform a song for you. I'm not sure if you're ready for it yet… but your kids are going to love it.'

_The Power of Love_

_by Huey Lewis & The News_

_The power of love is a curious thing_

_Make a one man weep, make another man sing_

_Change a hawk to a little white dove_

_More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

_Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

_Make a bad one good, Mmmm make a wrong one right_

_Power of love will keep you home at night._

_Don't need money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

_But it might just save your life_

_That's the power of love_

_That's the power of love_

_First time you feel it might make you sad_

_Next time you feel it might make you mad_

_But you'll be glad baby when you've found_

_That's the power that makes the world go round_

_Don't take money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden and it can be cruel sometimes_

_But it might just save your life_

_They say that all in love is fair_

_Yeah but you don't care_

_But you know what to do_

_When it gets hold of you_

_And with a little help from above_

_You feel the power of love_

_Can you feel it_

_SOLO_

_Don't take money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel_

_You won't feel it until you feel_

_You feel the power, feel the power of love_

_That's the power, that's the power of love_

_You feel the power of love_

As he finished, the crowd started cheering. He smiled, knowing that his mum and himself was safe.

He and Bloo went out the door, when they were stopped by his mum.

'I just wanna thank you for everything. I never thought there was another guy out there for me.'

'Well, just be glad that you made the right choice.'

'Yeah. Where are you going?'

'We've gotta go. We're… not from this town. We're here just for a holiday.'

'Oh… well, so long.' She then kissed him on the cheek again. She then ran back inside. Bloo started to walk back, when he saw Mac not moving. He then slapped him again.


	5. Back In Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Back to the Future and the songs featured. Foster's belongs to Cartoon Network and Back to the Future belongs to Universal.

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Bloo To The Future**

**Chapter 5 – Back in Time**

Back at Foster's in the year 2005, the time machine was back where it was before. As Mac and Bloo headed back out, they fell onto the floor, relieved.

'I'm so glad that's over.'

'Yeah. You know, for once, I should've listened to you, Mac. That time machine caused nothing but trouble.'

'Well, that's a change.'

'I'll go and smash this thing, you go make yourself at home.'

Bloo then dragged the time machine outside, while Mac went to the living room. He sat down, not realising that Frankie was sitting next to him.

'Hey Mac.' He turned and noticed her sitting next to her. He tried not to panic, then moved a little bit away from her. Frankie was looking confused. 'You okay?'

'Yeah… just a bit of déjà vu.'

**The End**


End file.
